ultimatelegofanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Lego Universe
Ultimate Lego Universe '''is a MMORPG and the sequel to Lego Universe. 'It takes place 50 years after the orginial LU, now in a state of cyborg technology, and new worlds replacing the ones you used to know. Plot The player spawns on the planet Zax, a forgetten world being invaded by Lord Hixel's forces. Mark, a commander of the rebellion, notices the player's appearance and requests his/her's presence at a training meeting. But, the player is attacked by Rouge Soldiers. Mark sends over a level one plasma sword. The player must defeat the Rouge Soldiers in order to move on to the next planet. Afterwards, Mark says it isn't safe for the player to be on Zax, so he sends him/her to Star Nine. But, the ship is shot down and crash lands on Deserted Paradise. Deserted Paradise, true to its name, is truley deserted. The Player is then attacked by a Maelstrom Dragon, and sents out a message. Mark, recieving the message, teleports to Deserted Paradise and defeats the Maelstrom Dragon. Then, they are surrounded by Maelstrom Soldiers, Monkeys (yeah, yeah, laugh all you want), and some Anibus statues. Mark, completely annoyed, teleports the player to Star Nine. Then, once on Star Nine, the player must defeat a Maelstrom T-Rex, who is blocking the entrance to the Rebellion's newest and least valuable base, The Omega Spear. The Omega Spear then fires missiles, ultimately missing the Maelstrom T-Rex, leaving the player to defeat it. Once the T-Rex's health is low, Rebel Soldiers will march out and capture it. They congratulate the player, and bring him/her inside. Once inside, they go up to the top floor where they meet the person who created the Rebellion: Chris. Chris informs them that the Maelstrom is advancing, and that it works for Lord Hixel. After this, the player and Chris rush out of the base, witnessing it's destruction. Suddenly, they are attacked by Rouge Soldiers, who are easily defeated. The two of them then teleport to Ma'Law, and are caught in the middle of an ambush. Chris then activates the Self-Creation system, that creates anything just by imagining it. An ancient artifact used by the Nexus, it should never fall into the wrong hands, especially Lord Hixel's or the Maelstrom. ''Note: This is a list of planets from the order the player travels. *Zax *Deserted Paradise *Star Nine *Ma'Law *Ja Nol *Aliba *Go Zen *Degozop *Bodol *Elementia *Planet I After Planet I After Planet I, players can explore new worlds. *Ronaw *Sadev *Nacu *Cahiu *Chris *Mark *Nate *Samurai 15 *Rebel Soldier *Brick *Brandon *Ken *Jack *Ben *Lord Hixel *Corro Commander *Jessica Sanderson *Street Vendor *Blacksmith *Husband *Wife *Boy *Girl *Rouge Soldier *Lord Hixel *Corro Commander *Lord Garmadon *Jessica Sanderson *Kai *Maelstrom A Player Fighting a Stromling Pirate.jpg|Player Fighting a Stromling|linktext=A player fighting a Stromling Pirate Deserted Paradise.jpg|Maelstrom Dragon Flying|linktext=A maelstrom dragon flying next to the ruins in Deserted Paradise. Future Spinjitizu.jpg|Future Spinjitzu|linktext=Future version of spinjitzu. Remains of the Ninjago Courtyard.jpg|Ninjago Courtyard|linktext=Remains of the Ninjago Courtyard Category:MMORPGS Category:Lego Master Category:Video Games Category:Sequels